bigtimerushforrushersfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Like Nobody's Around (аккорды)
Играем like a boss, т.е. как Кендалл) Аккорды очень простые, повторяются практически всю песню. Играется с каподастром на 2 ладу. В скобках указан бой к каждой части (↓ - удар вниз, ↑ - удар вверх, Х - заглушка). C(↓) G(↓) Want you to cry cause you're laughing so hard tonight Am(↓) Playing air guitar alright F(↓) We're being who we are, even if they hate that C(↓↑X_↓↑↓↑↓↓↑) G(↓↑X_↓↑↓↑↓↓↑) Want you to shout at the top of your lungs about Am(↓↑X_↓↑↓↑↓↓↑) All our favorite songs so loud F(↓↑X_↓↑↓↑↓↓↑) We'll be singing along even if they hate that C(↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓) Turn up the radio G(↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓) So what if we lose control Am(↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓) F(↓↓↓↓↓) Get a little bit of rock 'n roll C(↓↑X_↓↑↓↑↓↓↑) So throw your hands in the air C'mon and make this count G(↓↑X_↓↑↓↑↓↓↑) It's only you and me, never mind this crowd Am(↓↑X_↓↑↓↑↓↓↑) Do the way you do it F(↓↑X_↓↑↓↑↓↓↑) Do it like nobody's around Woah C(↓↑X_↓↑↓↑↓↓↑) So put your hands in the air C'mon and waste no time G(↓↑X_↓↑↓↑↓↓↑) It doesn't really matter if it's wrong or right Am(↓↑X_↓↑↓↑↓↓↑) Do the way the do it Do it like nobody's around F(↓↑X_↓↑↓↑↓↓↑) We can do it like nobody's around Don't hesitate, be as dumb as you like, you may miss the time of our lives so stay your dancing under the lights, even if they hate that Turn up the radio So what if we lose control Get a little bit of rock 'n roll So throw your hands in the air C'mon and make this count It's only you and me, never mind this crowd Do the way you do it Do it like nobody's around Woah So put your hands in the air C'mon and waste no time It doesn't really matter if it's wrong or right Do the way the do it Do it like nobody's around We can do it like nobody's around Am(↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓) Em(↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓) Someday when you're alone and feeling whatever G(↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓) Dm(↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓) You gotta remember the times Am(↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓) Em(↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓) When we were dancing alone and holding fake microphones G(↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓) Dm(↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓) I hope this memory will make you feel alright Turn up the radio So what if we lose control Get a little bit of rock 'n roll, oh, oh, oh So throw your hands in the air Come on and make this count It's only you and me, nevermind this crowd Do the way you do it Do it like nobody's around, whoa So put your hands in the air Come on and waste no time It doesn't really matter if it's wrong or right Do the way you do it Do it like nobody's around We can do it like nobody's around Whoa oh oh oh We can do it like nobody's around Whoa oh oh oh We can do it like nobody's around Yeah yeah yeah Whoa oh oh oh Yeah yeah yeah We can do it like nobody's around Whoa oh oh oh We can do it like nobody's around